The Bright, Young Things
by randomle26
Summary: [AU One Shot] Everyone knows Dick Grayson as that cool guy who isn't afraid of anything- he might not even be normal. But like everyone else, even Dick will go into 'fangirl-mode' when his most admired idol comes to his school.


**AN: Here's another AU one shot (I don't really know why I'm writing so many of these)…**

**Sorry about any errors, and all my characters are **_**purposefully**_** OOC.**

**Story Title Inspiration: THE BRIGHT YOUNG THINGS sung by Marilyn Manson**

* * *

"_OMG it's true. They're coming here!"_

"_I'm so excited, they're- like- so awesome…!"_

"_Can you believe they're coming? It's going to be so epic!"_

You're probably wondering what all my classmates are screaming their heads off about?

It's nothing…_except_ that it meant _everything_.

The biggest celebrities in America (that might be an exaggeration…they're very popular here in Gotham and in Metropolis) were coming to _our_ school.

This gave everyone a _purposeful_ reason to be screaming their heads off. If I didn't have any self-control, I'd probably be doing it as well.

It's not every day do you get to meet the members of _Trigon's Army_!

What's Trigon's Army you ask? How could you not know?!

They were one of the biggest punk rock-groups ever. And they were _my_ age!

There was Roy Harper. He was famous for his awesome base-playing sills, but was infamous for his extensive use of heroin and his player-like attitude. Latest rumor was that he was hooking up with the band's manager, Jade Nguyen.

Then there was Donna Troy. She was the drummer in the group. As far as the media was concerned, she didn't have problems with partying or drugs and was the band's 'good girl'. Sometimes, she seemed too sweet to be in a punk band.

The other male member of the group was Jason Todd. As the keyboardist, you'd expect him to be the mellowest. That is _very_ wrong when you mention his name. He was the band's real bad-boy/hot head. His temper was probably the only thing anyone remembers about him. (Although for the girls, it would be the fact that he never wore loose t-shirts.)

And finally, the last member of Trigon's Army was Raven Roth. She was the lead singer and the lead guitarist. Her gothic looks, sarcastic personality, and death-glares made all paparazzi afraid to upset her. People who've met her say she keeps to herself…unless you insulted her friends, then she would go (and I quote) 'demon-sorceress' on your ass.

Now why would a _rock band_ come to our school?

Because they weren't _just_ a rock band!

Anyone who supports their favorite music group says that, but I'm being true to my word this time.

Trigon's Army wasn't just a group of rockers. They were a group of stunt-performers.

How does that make sense?

Well it started when the band was leaving one of their concerts. Apparently, when Raven saw some kid getting his ass kicked in the parking lot, she dropped her instrument and ran in her combat boots to go help the kid. Her band members followed swiftly after, all of the fighting against this gang of hoodlums- yes I know, that's a funny word. It was pure luck that their victory was caught on camera. The Daily Planet and the Gotham Gazette started spreading the story of how the band helped an innocent kid escape bullying.

That was why the band would often appear in action movies. That was why they never hired bodyguards or why very few people tried to attack them. It was also why they were coming to my school this week.

* * *

"This is going to be so fucking great!" screeched Karen to Kori, who laughed in reply, "It's not everyday we meet rockers, right?"

Conner nudged Kaldur, "Which one are you excited to meet?" Kaldur smiled at him, "I think it'll be interesting to meet all four of them. It is inspiring to learn that people our age can still do so well in the music industry _and_ teach self-defense to everyone."

Ms. Lance, the head of the PE department, knew Roy Harper's guardian pretty well and was able to convince Principal Prince to allow the band to teach self-defense to all the classes.

Karen grabbed Mal's hand, "Don't act like you're not excited!" Mal scoffed, "I don't know if they're real or not, beautiful. Shit, Karen, they could've faked all that super training." Victor nudged his cousin, "Who cares if they're training's real or not? They beat up a gang of bullies to protect a kid, they get my boo-yah of approval. Boo-yah!"

We all stared at the senior with a raised eyebrow before laughing. His 'Boo-yah of Approval' was used on _everything._

Wally put his arm around his girlfriend, "What about you, Artemis? You excited about meeting _Trigon's Army_?" Artemis nodded, "Yep. I want Roy Harper to sign my notebook. He's very cute for a redhead." She smirked when she saw Wally's eyebrows crease in a frown. Kissing his lips, she finished, "Not as cute as you, babe."

The rest of us mentally gagged at the couple. One thing we liked about Mal and Karen's relationship, their PDA was barely PDA.

"Why are there only four members in Trigon's Army anyways? I always assumed use of the word 'army' mean multiple people," interjected Kori, desperate to change the subject.

"There were originally six people, but two quit. Barbara wanted to stay with her family instead of tour all the time. And Garth attempted to start his solo career as Tempest."

My friends stared at me, shocked by my outburst of knowledge (it wasn't like I was stupid or anything, I was very calm when it came to my _favorite_ band coming to Gotham).

Wally smirked knowingly, "Obviously, Dick is excited about Trigon's Army visiting. Especially a certain _lead-singer_, right?"

I tried to keep my skin it's neutral color (especially around my cheeks) and said, "I don't know what you're talking about, West." _Damn you Wally West!_

M'gann laughed, "Dick, you have her posters and newspaper articles _all_ over your room. I'm surprised Alfred can even clean anything in your room."

I run a hand through my hair, "It's not like I'm _stalking_ her! She's just…" Conner snickered, "We know, she's really hot and really good at martial arts." I narrowed my eyes at the masculine boy, "She's not _just_ that."

Wally groaned, knowing how defensive I am. Raven was perceived as just a hottie with a mean swing because of her corset dresses and her high combat boots.

Raven liked chocolate and waffles, but oddly not chocolate waffles. She drank herbal tea with everything and when she didn't, she just kept to water. She was close to all the band members, but she specifically said that she felt closest to Jason because she's known him the longest (and hates when the entire band gets into a fight on who knows who better). When she's not singing, writing music, or teaching how to kick ass, she likes to kick back with a long novel (that is if her teammates weren't fighting or causing trouble). And whenever the band separates to be with their families, Raven would visit her mom in Azarath and visit her old babysitting kids (Melvin, Timmy, and Teether) in Jump City.

Considering all that information I got were from interviews and magazines, I really wanted to know which of it was true. I had begun writing out all the things I wanted to say to her. Did that hint at all how excited- and anxious- I was to meet her?

* * *

"I have some exciting news for you all," announced Bruce that night at dinner.

"What is it, Father?" asked Damian, Bruce's only _real_ son. Bruce smiles, "I don't think this news will excite you as much as though." Damian shrugs, "The news barely excites me, but it's nice of you to try."

"What's the news, Bruce?" asked Tim, desperate to finish dinner and do his homework- play video games or run his blog.

Bruce sticks his fork in the fish Alfred cooked for him, "As you know, the band Trigon's Army is visiting Gotham. I invited them here for dinner and possibly to a Wayne Enterprises' party."

Tim now wanted to actually sit at dinner, "You got them here? How?" Bruce chuckled, "Just pulled some strings with their manager. No big deal."

"Who's Trigon's Army again?" asked Damian.

"I believe it is that _noise_ that Master Dick listens to when he wakes up," commented Alfred. I scrunch my nose, "They're not noise." Bruce raised an eyebrow, "I've never heard a woman scream like that, so I don't necessarily disagree with Alfred, Dick."

Tim turned to me, "You know, _she's_ coming to school tomorrow." He wiggled his eyebrows as I fought the temptation to throw my napkin at him (but Alfred hated when I did that).

"She?" asked Bruce.

Tim smirked, "Dick has a crush on Raven, their lead singer." Bruce raised his eyebrows at me, "The goth one?" I ignore Bruce and stare back at Tim's mocking face.

"Bart and Jamie keep asking me if you've wet your pants in excitement yet." I growl at Tim, "Very funny, Timothy, I forgot to laugh."

"Have you thought about what you're gonna say to her? You're about to meet your favorite singer every, Dick, you don't want to screw up the first time you talk to her."

"I'll be fine," I defended, "I'm gonna be cool, suave. Like I usually am."

Damian chuckled, "Sure you will. Cool and suave with a famous person. That sounds like you, Grayson."

* * *

I couldn't help but nervously run my hand through my hair as I lay peacefully on my bed. I played Trigon's Army's cover of the song _Lost It All_(a Black Veil Brides song) in the background, a reminder that my favorite band was coming to visit me at my school.

What could happen when I finally meet Raven Roth?

_Raven would be there. Since she finished classes, she'd be dressed in her really sexy skinny jeans and either one of her corsets or a really nice tank top. __I'd walk up casually to her. She'd be partially stunned when she sees that I'm in front of her (everyone knew me as one of Bruce Wayne's adopted sons)._

_I'd keep my cool, despite how beautiful she looks with those red lips and her mesmerizing, amethyst eyes. The gothic Snow White with purple hair._

_I'd lean her against the concrete wall. She'll put her hand on my chest, to prevent me from inching further despite the fact that I really want to, "Whoa there. What do you think you're doing?" __I'll chuckle smoothly, "Sorry, you're just so beautiful. I'm Dick Grayson." Her eyes will go wide, "Bruce Wayne's kid."_

_I'll narrow my eyes at her, "That's not how I want you to remember me." She'll raise her eyebrow suggestively and ask, "Excuse me?" With a chuckle, I'll put a hand on her waist and draw circles around her hipbones. I'll lean in close and whisper, "I want you to remember me as your biggest fan."_

_She'll notice my emphasis on 'biggest' and might even slap me because of my innuendo. But if it goes right, she'll say right back, "You're my biggest fan? Can you prove it?"_

_I'll chuckle again just before I finally kiss her lips. She'll be shocked giving me the perfect opportunity to slip my tongue inside that beautiful mouth of hers. She'll be shocked for a while, but not until she finally submits to me and runs her hands through my hair, caressing my scalp. I'll move both my hands to her hips, one hand might even slip underneath to feel the skin hidden by her shirt. No matter what, I'll pull her closer to me so she'll know that she's never going to get an experience like this with anyone else._

_After a while, she'll pull away with lips swollen from our passionate embrace. She'll wipe her lips embarrassingly and I'll smirk down at her, knowing I made her feel so weak and so submissive just for a moment. I'll give her a look that indicates I know that I can control her._

_But being the unique and sexy girl she is, she'll bite her lip (tempting me to kiss her again) and say:_

"_DICK!"_

My eyes widen at the young, childish voice.

Shit. Looking down, I groan and realize why I'm suddenly uncomfortable. I'm just glad that didn't go further otherwise I'd have to give Alfred a damn good excuse.

As I'm doing so, I hear knocking and my name being called again. I growl, "What do you want Damian?"

Damian simply answers, "Alfred is opening a new carton of ice cream, you want any?"

I growl, "No I don't."

"You sure? It's _Ben & Jerry_'s vanilla!"

"I don't want vanilla ice cream!"

"Okay fine! Don't get your panties in a twist, Grayson!"

* * *

"Okay class," Ms. Lance starts the next day, "I know you've all heard about our exciting guests here on campus."

Everyone cheers in response. Wally and Victor both nudge me. Karen winks at us, knowingly. I roll my eyes at them so I can continue to look at our teacher.

I'm doing everything I can to not stand up and profess my love towards my favorite band but it's impolite to interrupt your teacher.

"Anyways, we will have two members instructing our class today. Please welcome…"

Here it is.

"…two members of the band Trigon's Army…"

Almost. So close.

"Donna Troy and Roy Harper."

What?!

Despite my shock, and slight disappointment, I clap politely (although I don't cheer like my friends or my other classmates).

Where was Raven? I thought she was teaching the class.

"Okay, they're going to teach you some basic moves and then you'll be able to ask them questions after that," announced Ms. Lance.

I think I let my disappointment takeover the fact that I was being taught how to defend myself by the drummer and bassist of Trigon's Army. Everyone else was enjoying themselves. Because Roy and Donna were my age, it wasn't considered inappropriate to actually treat them like students. Although I think Wally was crossing the line with his playful flirting towards Donna (which led to the rest of us laughing at him when she kicked his ass on the mats). And I think Cassie Sandsmark, a sophomore in my class, was enjoying Roy's constant rearrangement of her form. According to them, I didn't need that much help with the course. I guess I'm grateful Bruce put me in karate lessons when I was younger.

After about 30 minutes of teaching, they got us sitting back down on the bleachers, ready for our very own Q & A session.

Donna put her hands firmly on her hips, "Are there any questions?" _You play in a rock band and you fight like badass ninjas, of course we have questions._

Raquel, a junior who worked for the school's paper, raised her hand, "Ms. Troy, why are you in a rock band? You seem the most calm and mellow out of all the members."

Donna laughed, "First of all, you can just call me Donna. I'm you're age so calling me 'Ms. Troy' makes me feel like I'm ten times that. And anyways, I'm in it because I love rock music. Sure it has different sounds, but I love the depth of the lyrics."

"Plus, she's the only one who can babysit the rest of us," added Roy, earning himself a nudge in the gut. "Next question," he wheezed out.

Victor raised his hand, "Do you guys only focus on your music all the time?"

Roy stood straight and shook his head, "Nah. Whenever we go on break, I kick back with my mentor, Oliver Queen, and we just sit back and shoot some arrows. Donna usually hangs out with her older sister. I think Jaybird visits his dad in prison whenever he can. And Raven usually stays with her mom, or the troublesome three. Any other questions?"

Zatanna raises her hand next, "Where's Raven Roth and Jason Todd?" _Good, someone asked the question so I didn't have to._

"They're out having cigarettes," Roy answered. Donna slapped him in the back of his head. He glared at her, "What is this, Hit-Harper hour?"

She ignores him and says, "They taught the previous class so they're out having lunch." _Oh my god, Kori and Kaldur are some pretty lucky bastards._

"Are they dating?" M'gann asked. Donna looked at Roy before the two burst into a fit of laughter. By the way they answered these questions, they seemed so mature and professional, but looking at their laughing, I was reminded they were teenagers.

"They're not dating," answered Roy. Donna added, "They're practically siblings. And it's so weird to date someone in your alleged family."

Before Wally could raise his hand for the next question, Ms. Lance came back into the room and announced that we had to get ready for our next class.

Why didn't _I _get to meet Raven? Why was everyone else granted that privilege? Did anyone else put the moves on her? Did they even-

"Ooof. Sorry, didn't see where I was going."

I look down at the body I bumped into. Their purple hair- wait…purple hair?

_Oh dear god._

_Raven Roth_ looks up at me, and I'm still questioning if it's possible to be frozen in shock.

Raven Roth is in front of me, wearing a Guns N' Roses t-shirt, black cargo shorts, and navy blue Converse high-tops and her very appearance was spellbinding.

Is that the natural color for her hair and her eyes? Does she always wear outfits like this? Did she-

"Hey, you okay?" She asked, waving her head in front of my face.

_Say something, you idiot! Remember, you were going to be cool and suave and…_

She raised an eyebrow at me, "Seriously, kid, you okay?"

_Why aren't you answering?! Dammit, you stupid idiot, talk to her!_

She looked towards my feet, "You…urm…have nice sneakers."

_What is wrong with you? This girl- a beautiful, talented, and badass girl- is standing in front of you and you're not saying anything?!_

"Rae," said Jason, "I think the kid's frozen in shock."

_For one thing, you could at least tell him you're just as old as he is. And…I don't know…say something to her!_

She shrugged, "Um…Okay…stay in school, kid."

_No, no, no! She is walking away from you, you imbecile! Go apologize for almost running over her! _

Before I can actually say something, I realize Raven and Jason have walked away from me and out the door.

I hear footsteps behind me and feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn around, and Wally is smiling at me. "Hey," he says, "I just saw Raven walking past you. Did you talk to her?"

I clench my fists tightly, my knuckles turning white. I glare at my best friend and turn around. Having no regard of my self-control, I begin letting a scream of frustration. I also ignore everyone's nervous glances towards me when I let out my string of profanities.

* * *

Unfortunately for me, I was unable to convince Bruce that I was sick and couldn't attend dinner- I even stooped as low as drawing red spots on my body, but Damian caught me the minute I started with my arm.

"Hello, welcome to Wayne manor," greeted Alfred rather loudly.

_I guess my doom really was at my door._

Jason and Roy were dressed nicely (for guys wearing sports jackets over t-shirts and jeans), and Donna looked great in her sparkly, star-like dress, but Raven…Raven was beautiful. Her black and white dress, with tiny skull patterns, hugged her body in all the right places. Her heels only made her an inch taller, and her purple hair was straightened just above her shoulders.

In the corner of my eye, I see Tim and Damian pulling Roy and Jason into their own conversation. Donna looks at Raven and whispers something in her ear. Raven glances at me and whispers back to her.

I gulp quietly, and do the correct, _Wayne_ thing to do. I walk up to both girls and take both their hands, "Welcome to our home."

Donna smiles lightly, "Thank you. Your Dick, right?" I nod politely, "Yeah. My real name's Richard though." _Why do they need to know that, you dumbass?_

Donna smiles at Raven, "I'm gonna go make sure Jason and Roy don't break anything."

I'm kinda glad I'm taller then Raven, therefore I can look at the wall or look at her hair so I'm not distracted by her beautiful eyes.

"Donna tells me you were one of the very few people to actually do well in her class."

I stare wide-eyed at Raven. She didn't make any awkward attempt to mention our encounter.

Raven shrugs casually, "She said you barely needed our help." I respond sheepishly, "Um…yeah. I took karate lessons when I was younger."

Raven crosses her arms over her chest, "That's cool. You must be pretty good if you impress Donna _and_ Roy."

"I impressed Roy?" I asked in disbelief. She nods, "Yep. And Roy's a hard guy to impress. He's as stiff as the arrows he shoots on the weekends." I look at her, "He didn't seem that way in class." She then said, "You only spent about an hour with them, I've toured with them for almost 2 and a half years."

"Well…they weren't the ones I _really_ wanted to impress."_ Why the hell did you just say that? _

Raven raised her eyebrow, "Yeah, Jason's even harder to affect. The guy knows how to shoot guns almost as well as a trained criminal."

I shake my head, "No I mean…I was kinda…trying to impress you. You're…kinda my idol. And…my favorite member…of the band."

Her posture stiffens slightly just as her eyes go wide. Actually…I see a hint of a smirk on her face, "As flattering as that is, I'm astonished that _I'm_ your favorite."

"Why are you astonished?"

She shrugs, "Most people don't like the goth girl as their heroes."

"But you're more then just 'the goth girl'. You're really pretty and you were obviously kind enough to defend that kid in the parking lot. And…you're really mysterious." _Okay…I guess all of this is better then not saying anything._

Her smirk turned into a smile, "And how do you know? You don't know me and I'm guessing you're making assumptions based on magazine articles."

Now it was my turn to smirk, "Out of all the band members, you're the one they get the least dirt on. So you can't blame me for wanting to get to know you. How about you let me _get to know you_?"

Raven looks as if she's holding in her laughter, "Could you use a _more_ cliché line?"

I laugh lightly, "Hey, I'm in the presence of my idol. I'm entitled to being slightly stupid and flabbergasted."

She tilts her head cutely, "Well at least you're talking this time."

Before I can retort, Alfred calls us all for dinner.

I smile at Raven, "So…would you consider this dinner as our first date?"

Her eyes widen again, "Date?"

I shrug nonchalantly, "What? We're having a meal and we're getting to know each other, I call that a date."

"Even with your family and my friends?"

"I didn't say it had to be conventional!"

She laughs this time, "Fine. If everything goes well at dinner, you'll get a second date."

I smile down at her…and kiss her hand. We're both shocked by the gesture, but all I can hear are my inner thoughts going: _Yes! You finally made the right move!_

She pulls her hand away, "So far, not bad, Dick." I shrug, "I'm just smooth like that."

"Agree to disagree," she responds quickly and sarcastically. I feign annoyance, "You're not going to let that go are you?"

* * *

**How was it? ****I hope you enjoyed this one shot.**

**I know it was really random and some of the little facts (what Raven likes, etc.) my not be right, but as I said earlier, it's intentionally OOC.**

**I know the ending was bad because I did it the same way as when I wrote **_**The Pretender.**_** I just really really suck at endings.**

**Please Read and Review!**


End file.
